


Devilishly Summoning Her

by HappyGoLuckyAlexis, Mastermind2K16



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, My First Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoLuckyAlexis/pseuds/HappyGoLuckyAlexis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets will be revealed, tensions will rise, and behind closed doors.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138891) by [Molly_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ann/pseuds/Molly_Ann). 



_Alexis’ POV_

I opened my eyes the next morning, blinking them several times. I looked at the ceiling before looking left but stopped when I tilted my head to the right. I see a girl with long black hair, an hourglass figure, and caramel skin sleeping in my bed. Confused, I sit up on my side of the bed and looked down at my body.

Why am I naked? Who is this girl sleeping in my bed? I thought to myself before two arms hugging my chest.

“Good morning, baby.” The girl whispered in my ear before nuzzling my neck.

Baby- I froze in place, replaying the memories from the night before. I realized one thing: She’s a demon.

*****

“Who in the hell are you?” I looked into the woman’s red eyes before reaching for my cell phone, but she quickly pinned my hand to the wall.

“You don’t know at all?” She slowly sat in my lap as she leaned forward. “You summoned me, remember?” She purrs.

“I thought demons were nightmares in the night, scaring people in their sleep, and spirits…. But,” I looked away, biting my bottom lip. “I never thought that they could  have human forms…..”

“You got lucky, honey.” She moves closer to my lips.

“I don’t know your name…..” I said, my hazel eyes now looking into her eyes.

“Bellatrix, but call me Bella.” She kisses me deeply, my eyes widening in fear..

“Get away from me!” I exclaimed in the kiss before squirming.

“I can’t, sweetheart….. you belong to me….” She whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

*****

As I replay last night in my head, I now realized something: I belong to her.

* * *

_Alicia’s POV_

“Good morning, sweetie.” I heard a voice next to me as I opened my eyes and saw a woman nuzzling my neck. “Did you enjoy it last night?” She had black eyes that were the color of the shadows at night, long black hair, hourglass figure….

I froze in place and remember everything from last night. “U-Um, yeah….” I faked a smile before thinking, Did I seriously……? I want to get away from her.

There was one thing that I didn’t realize at that moment - she was a demon…..

******

“How in fucking hell did I ever summoned you?” I exclaimed, looking at the figure.

“You did~” She appeared behind me, whispering in my ear.

Her luscious voice sent shivers down my spine, giving me goosebumps . “W-What the hell…..?” I stuttered, getting up out of my seat.

She walks towards me, pinning me to the ground with one hand holding my wrists above my head and the other caressing my soft face. She then kissed me dead on the lips. “Call me Alice….”

“Please get off of me….” I whimpered before the woman kissed me again.

*****

I didn’t move from my spot. I was hers now. That was my fate.


	2. Prologue

Alexis’ POV

I looked outside my window to see the night sky moving in. The moon was big and bright. I walked to the window and closed it up. I grabbed my huge blanket and wrapped myself in it.

“I watch too many demonic movies….” I said, looking around. My eyes scanned the room to make sure nothing was out of place.

*****

I fell asleep for God knows what and I feel something like a square at my feet. Making a confused look on my face, I slowly rub my eyes and sit up, looking at the box. Why is that box there and who put it there? I opened the box and looked inside. “What the hell?”

* * *

Alicia’s POV

I was looking at my ceiling in boredom. My bedroom door was locked, my windows locked, and my curtains closed. This is what I always wanted - Peace and quiet in the darkness in my room.

I was lying on my bed, wrapped up in multiple blankets. I honestly didn’t feel like talking to anybody today or any other day.

*****

I woke up after a few hours and as I stretch my legs, I hit something. I then sit up and find a box at my feet. What the hell? I thought, grabbing the box and opening it up, looking inside. “The fuck……?”

* * *

As Alexis and Alicia looked inside of the box, which appeared out of nowhere, they started to take out the contents from the box. In the box was a board with ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ in the upper left and right hand corners, numbers and the alphabet in the center, and a piece which holds a magnifying glass.

“A Qujia board…..?” Alexis muttered to herself, tilting her head to the side. “What the hell….. Alicia!”

“What?”

“Why do I have a Quija board in my possession?”

“I have one too.” Alicia said, before chuckling. “This has got to me some type of prank…..”

“Wanna find out?”

“Yeah….But if I have nightmares, I blame this fucking piece of shit.”

Alexis skips over to her sister’s room. “You know how many movies I have seen with demons and paranormal?”

“I don’t know. I’ve probably seen more than you.” She replied.

“Right.” She sits on the floor, placing both of their boards next to each other. “Ready?”

The older sister nods. “Yeah.”

Alexis places the piece in the center of the board, one hand on the edge. “Place a hand on one of the edges.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Alicia deadpanned, placing one hand on the edge. “What next?”

“If there is someone or something in this house, are you here?” The younger sister asked the question and felt something move.

“Make your presence known.” The older sister added, and felt something move again.

_Yes._

__

“Who are you and what right do you have here?”

“Tell us.”

_Demons._

__

“Demons? Why?”

“Wait…..demons?”

_Yes._

__

“Why are you here?”

_Because I want to….._ A voice whispered to them, the windows and doors closing all at once.

“Holy shit, what was that?”

“Something paranormal….” Alicia replied. “What is your name?”

_Satan~_

__

“Mother of God…… Alicia, this means….’ Alexis covered her mouth.

“We just summoned a spirit.” Alicia’s jaw dropped. “Satan, what purpose do you have here?”

_You summoned me, correct? I can’t tell you my purpose ;D_

__

“You will tell us.”

“Tell us why, Satan.”

**  
  
**

_Sorry!_

__

Alicia growled. “Bastard!”

“Alicia….”

“What?!”

“I’m getting scared…..” Alexis cries out in fear.

“Satan. You’re scaring my sister. Stop what you’re doing, bastard!”

_That is what you should be in - complete fear. I’m giving you a warning: Since you both summoned me at the same time, there will be two demons. One each for both of you. But, they might give you a good time ;)_

__

“I wanna sleep!” Alexis shouted, jumping up and running back into her room. “I’m scared!” She hides under the covers and sleeps while crying.

Alicia was angry. “Satan…..” She growled, her voice tone changing.

_Byeeeee~_

__

The voice leaves the house in an instant.

The older sister got up and in a rage, started throwing stuff everywhere in her room. “What the fuck is this bullshit!?”

“You must be Alicia, right?” A voice said, sitting on the window pane.

Alicia turned around and looked at the figure. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Alice, the demon you summoned.” She grins.

\----

“Alexis?” A voice called.

“What?” She looks at the figure and jumps. “W-who are you?”

 **  
**“Bellatrix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this teaser is not great! I tried my best!


End file.
